


Resolved

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: There are three ways to get Oikawa to shut up: hit him, kiss him, or… A University fic where Oikawa and Iwaizumi take care of some of that unresolved sexual tension that's been building for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober Day 13 (I'm determined to get all 31 prompts done, unfortunately they're ending up as full length fics and taking me an extra long time.) The prompt was supposed to be Medical Play, but I switched it to Rimming instead. It also grew a little bit of a plot other than “IwaOi stop lying to themselves and fuck like bunnies.”

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi was rough, it was just that he wasn’t particularly gentle either. After a decade of dancing around each other, Oikawa couldn’t be much bothered by it. He might even admit—only under duress, of course—that he actually liked the way Iwa-chan tossed him onto the too-small twin bed and pinned his wrists above his head.

“That hurts,” he whined, not because it was painful, but because he knew it would get under Iwaizumi’s skin. He tested the grip, twisted beneath the body caging his own, and gave a petulant wobble to his lower lip. “Be gentle with me. I’m a delicate flower.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Bull. Shit. You’re a lot of things, Shittykawa, but that isn’t one of them. If you’re a flower, it’s a Venus Flytrap or something else with teeth.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” he gasped, widening his eyes in mock innocence. 

“It's true and you know it.”

“Yes, but you're not supposed to say so!”

Smirking, Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him hard, effectively silencing any further protests or complaints. Not that Oikawa had any more—Iwa-chan was an  _ excellent  _ kisser. He was finding that out very quickly. 

With his hands still trapped, Oikawa folded his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, crossing his ankles at the small of his back and pulling him close. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, twisting his tongue around Iwaizumi’s and arching his body up with a promising, sensual roll of his hips. Iwaizumi pressed him harder into the bed, bit at his lower lip, and Oikawa laughed as he nipped right back. He wasn’t going to be some passive princess. If Iwa-chan wanted him, he was going to have to work for it. Was going to have to  _ subdue  _ him, and if he thought that trapped hands was going to be enough—

“I will tie you down,” Iwaizumi threatened, shoving his hips forward and dropping more of his weight onto Oikawa to make him lie still. 

Tooru let his voice go breathy and it wasn’t entirely on purpose. “Promise?”

Iwaizumi blinked. Blushed. Gathered himself and let a growl creep into his voice when he answered. “Next time. If you’re good this time.”

“Iwa-chan, I’m  _ always  _ good.”

He didn’t doubt that, actually. Anything Oikawa set his mind to do, he did well. Sex was probably not the exception, and Hajime wanted nothing more than to find out for himself. But like hell he was going to let the bastard pull on his usual controlling, overbearing, overconfident mask and pretend like this wasn’t something that they had both been longing for since they were old enough to know what sex was. Like hell he was going to let them  _ both  _ fall into their usual trap of banter and bickering that covered up everything else they were feeling.  _ Like  _ **_fucking_ ** _ hell. _

“Tooru.”

The gasp was worth it. The widening of milk chocolate eyes. They never used each other’s given names. Almost never, and it made Oikawa regard him more seriously. 

“I don’t want you to be good,” Iwaizumi amended, bringing his lips close enough to kiss. Pulling away when Oikawa tried to bridge the distance and only leaning in again when he had settled back on the pillow. They breathed in each other’s air—soft, warm and heavy. “I want you to fall apart for me. Just let go.”

“I-Iwa… Hajime…”

He slid his hands up Oikawa’s wrists so that he could lace their fingers together. Oikawa held tight, palm to palm, and didn’t try to free himself. He had been trapped since the first moment he met Iwa-chan. He just hadn’t realized how well until now.

“Let go,” Iwaizumi said again, in a whisper against his lips. He didn’t need to tack on  _ “I’ll catch you,” _ because they both knew. Had always known.

There was a little more gentleness—though not by much—as Iwaizumi stripped Oikawa of his layers of scarf and sweater and button-down. His jeans joined the heap on the floor. Iwaizumi kept his own on, though he unbuttoned the fly and let them hang on his hips as he pulled his tee off over his head. Oikawa watched with open appreciation, sitting up on his elbows and nudging at his hip with one knee.

“You’re not going to take it all off?” he asked with a pout that was more real than contrived. He’d always thought Iwaizumi was beautiful and now that he had permission to study him openly, up close, it felt like a sin to keep covering up that ass and those thighs.

He also really, really wanted to see what was firming up behind that pair of red boxer-briefs.

“If I get naked now, I’m gonna forget what I want to do and just fuck you.”

Oikawa swallowed hard. That didn’t sound so bad, actually, but… “What do you want to do?”

“Everything,” he said, but not like it was supposed to be sexy. Just honest. There was a strange mix of shyness and wonder and hunger in his tone that Oikawa thought was endearing. Especially when Iwa-chan looked down at him with an echoing look in his eyes. Eyes that shifted color with Hajime’s moods. Eyes that had gone a deep, dark olive—closer to brown than green. Oikawa didn’t think he had ever seen his eyes that particular color before. He liked it.

He lay back down, hooking an ankle around Iwaizumi’s hips and tugging him forward. He lifted his arms above his head in an offer of submission and lifted his chin in a way that was definitely not an offer of the same. “How lucky. I want everything too.”

“You always do,” Iwaizumi shoved his leg away and reached for the waistband of the silk—of course they were fucking silk—boxers that Oikawa wore. He drew them down his long legs, going slowly just to tease him, and tossed them carelessly with the other clothing. He slid his hand up one milky thigh, admiring the contrast in their skintones. “Greedy bastard.”

“Mean.”

“True.”

Oikawa smiled and it was real, though slightly self-mocking. “Yeah. True.”

Iwaizumi bent down so that he could kiss Oikawa, gentler than most of their previous kisses and it was enough to make his smile turn softer. Happier. He brushed Oikawa’s cheek with the backs of his fingers and murmured, “Turn over for me.”

Oikawa turned his head to kiss his fingertips. “What’s the magic word?’

“ _ Now _ .”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that, can I?” he laughed. He lifted defiant eyes to his lover. “Except I’m going to. Make me.”

Iwaizumi had hoped he’d say that. It didn’t feel right unless there was some roughness to their play, the stubborn back and forth that they had perfected outside of bed years before. He didn’t want Oikawa’s too-arrogant facade, but he didn’t want a lie either. Submission was not in Oikawa Tooru’s nature.

How very good for them both then, that it wasn’t in Iwaizumi’s nature to let him get away with shit.

He kissed Oikawa again, demanding in the way he swept his tongue into his mouth, licking into him like he’d crawl inside. Arms tried to go around Iwaizumi’s neck, but he gripped them with strong hands near the elbow, forcing them back down to the bed. He nipped a line along Oikawa’s jaw, lingering at his ear to suck and bite the lobe.

“Turn. Over.”

Oikawa shivered. It was much harder to argue with that tone of voice. Especially when he wanted whatever Iwaizumi was promising. It didn’t even matter what that was anymore, Tooru wanted it.

“You have to let me go first,” he whispered, pressing his shoulders against the mattress. It was all he could do not to arch up against Iwaizumi. His cock, neglected between their stomachs, twitched with want.

Iwa-chan didn’t let him go so much as he shoved at Oikawa until he was laying facedown and spread-eagled—as much as he could be—on the narrow bed. He ground his hips into the bedding, giving his cock some friction and giving Iwa-chan a tempting view of his ass. In return, he got a light swat that made him jump.

“None of that,” Iwaizumi brushed his lips to the back of his neck. Grazed his teeth over the bumps of his spine. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Iwa-chan’s such a demon,” he said, but his tone was lacking its usual playfulness. He thought that it might have been less a tease than a prediction. They were barely started and already he was craving more of that forceful manner. More gentle kisses mixed with bruising hands. Words that were as promising as they were threatening.

No wonder that no one else had ever done it for him. There had never been anyone in Oikawa’s life who was such a perfect contradiction of kind and harsh. Certainly none that he trusted so deeply.

Why had they waited so long?

Iwaizumi’s hands swept over his back and sides, fingers digging into ticklish spots near his ribs until he had Oikawa laughing and trying to shove him away without sitting up from his prone position. He draped himself over Oikawa, kissing the nape of his neck again, nose buried into his soft hair. His weight was comfortable. Comforting. 

More kisses went over his neck, his shoulders, and Oikawa sighed into the pillow. When Iwaizumi grasped his hips and rocked forward, he moaned. Their bodies fit together so well. All he wanted was to feel Iwaizumi pressed up against his ass without the barrier of clothing, to feel him hard and thick against bare skin like a promise. He rolled his hips backward, insistent and inviting.

“Iwa-chan, please. I want it.”

Iwaizumi’s answer was to mouth at the curve of his spine, to press him down deeper into the mattress with one hand between his shoulders and the other on his hips. “What you want and what I’m going to give you are two different things.”

He looked over his shoulder, wide-eyed and a little startled. “What?”

“Relax,” Iwaizumi softened his tone, realizing how that might have sounded. He kissed Oikawa’s shoulder. “I only mean that I want you to wait a little longer.”

“Oh.” Oikawa’s expression went from concerned to dismayed in milliseconds. “You’re going to tease me.”

“I like foreplay,” he shrugged. Then he grinned. “I like teasing you too.”

“I will get even.”

“I know.”

Oikawa groaned. Iwa-chan didn’t even sound scared at his threat. They had been friends too long for that to work. He tried another track, because if Iwaizumi was going to tease, then so could he.

“Ohh? Iwa-chan is a masochist then?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” he snorted, biting the curve of his hip hard enough to make Oikawa whine and flinch, whatever smart remark he was going to make dying on his lips. Iwaizumi licked over the teeth marks, pleased with the way they looked on Oikawa’s pristine skin. 

He kept the taller man pinned beneath him as he kissed the broad expanse of his shoulders and down his back. He was unable to help his own groans of pleasure when Oikawa squirmed and wiggled, purposefully pushing his backside into Iwaizumi’s groin. He finally had to sit back, cock throbbing within the confines of his pants. Absently palming himself, he looked down at Oikawa’s lean body, long legs spread, back arched. He glared when Oikawa had the audacity to look back and wink.

“Problem, Iwa-chan?” he smiled innocently. Tooru wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all Iwaizumi. He’d never been innocent.

“None at all,” he replied tersely. “Where’s your lube and condoms?”

Oikawa brightened. He pointed to the bedside table. “I thought you were going to tease me?”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” 

Humming softly, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi stretch across the small bed and open the drawer. He always had had more patience than Hajime. He smiled and settled his cheek upon folded arms, closing his eyes and waiting. He heard the irritated growl at his smug expression, but that just made him smile wider, especially when the drawer was closed and he felt Iwa-chan’s weight settle back between his thighs. He was spread wider—and gods, how good those hands felt gripping him just above the knee, thumbs caressing the soft skin there—and his hips lifted up. He felt deliciously open and just a tiny bit vulnerable, but that was okay because it was his Iwa-chan, his Hajime, and he moaned softly, still waiting, growing impatient and anxious.

The first warm, wet touch between his cheeks made him sigh, then his eyes were flying open and he was gasping because that was most certainly not Iwa-chan’s lube-slick fingers prodding at his entrance. 

“I-Iwa—!”

“Relax,” Iwaizumi said—he was certain that he’d be using that word a lot with his high-strung lover. He traced his hands over the swell of Oikawa’s firm ass and gave a kiss to the underside where cheek met thigh. “Does it bother you?”

“N-No, I just…” Oikawa shook his head, smiling to himself. “You’re still going to keep teasing me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. You haven’t won yet.” He paused to consider that and gave a soft chuckle. “Or maybe you have, I dunno.”

“I think I’ve won  _ something _ ,” he laughed, settling back down into the pillow. He wiggled his hips suggestively, letting his thighs open wider. He put a moan into his voice, because he still wasn’t going to let Iwaizumi think that he was the only one who could tease. “Iwa-chan… feels so good. Please… open me up with your tongue, Iwa-chan.”

The groan from Iwaizumi sent a thrill up his spine and he practically writhed with glee. Lifting his ass higher, Oikawa offered up more suggestions.

“If Iwa-chan is going to make me wait for his big cock, I’ll be patient. Just keep fucking me with your tongue and I’ll be so good for you. I promise. I want to feel you—”

He broke off as Iwaizumi looped both arms around his thighs and yanked him backwards. Before he could gather the protest to his tongue, Iwaizumi’s was dipping down into him again and all thought scattered. He gasped out sweetly, hiding his face against the pillow as Iwaizumi gave a slow, firm lick over his hole.

Iwaizumi rubbed his cheek against Oikawa’s inner thigh, growling, “That’s a new way to make you shut the fuck up.”

“M-Mean… ohhh!” His retort trailed off into a moan, which he tried to muffle against the pillow. The walls weren’t that thick.

“Let me hear you,” Iwaizumi said, his breath hot against Oikawa’s skin. His tongue flickered over him, teasing.

“I-I thought you wanted to make me shut up. Make up your mind, Iwa-chan,” he smirked, toes curling with another press of Iwaizumi’s tongue, this time against the sensitive skin behind his balls. “O-Ohh…”

“ _ That’s _ what I want,” he purred, laying a sucking kiss in the same spot. Oikawa thought he could feel it all the way up into his spine. “Stop with the fucking pretense and just let me make you feel good.”

“Uhnn… You-You do...”

“Show me,” he husked, nipping at his inner thigh. 

Alternating between soft bites to his thigh and teasing licks that always landed near—but never on—his entrance, Iwaizumi brought Oikawa close to tears of frustration. His whines and pleading whimpers were intoxicating and it was only when Oikawa started begging outright that Iwaizumi gave him what he wanted.

Oikawa moaned with relief as Iwaizumi finally, finally started eating him out in earnest. If the plan was to make him lose his mind, Oikawa didn’t think he'd have to wait long. No one else had ever touched him like this before, though he'd done it to previous lovers once or twice and found that he didn't much like it. Being on the receiving end though… it felt deliciously decadent and dirty in the best of ways.

He wondered if it would feel the same with anyone else or if it was precisely because it was Iwa-chan that it felt so good.

For his part, Iwaizumi was beginning to regret leaving his jeans and underwear on. He ground his hips down into the bed, holding back his own moans as he made Tooru come apart. He'd known that his best friend would be a loud, passionate, and expressive lover, but he hadn’t quite anticipated just how much it would turn him on too. He ached—no, he  _ hurt _ —trapped between his belly and the bed, his boxer-briefs no longer enough to constrain the whole of his cock.

He slipped a hand beneath Oikawa and found him leaking too. He bucked into the touch with a strangled cry and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to press the tip of his tongue inside. Oikawa had to bite down on the meat of his hand to silence his shout.

“Iwa-chan… please… oh, my God, please…”

“I want you to come like this,” he gave a slow, sucking kiss to his rim. Slid his tongue back inside for the briefest of moments. “Do you want my fingers too?”

“Any-Anything,” he whispered, writhing beneath him. Iwaizumi’s hand loosely circled his cock, giving a lazy pull. “Ha-Hajime, please!”

“Okay,” he soothed, gathering himself with a small sigh and slicking his fingers with lube. “Okay. Just relax for me.”

“Hajime…” 

That he was completely abandoning nicknames for low whimpers of Iwaizumi’s given name told him just how far gone Oikawa was. He loved it.

With one hand slipped beneath Oikawa to both lift his hips and rub along the pre-come slick length of his cock, Iwaizumi eased one finger inside of him. It made Oikawa groan, loud and drawn-out like he was dying, a sound that only increased when Iwaizumi licked along the twitching pink of his hole.

Oikawa sobbed out his name. He was sure that his face was a mess and for once in his life, he didn't care. He just buried it against his pillow and tried not to think about the tears of exertion spilling down his cheeks or the fact that he was outright drooling by the time Iwa-chan slipped another finger inside.

He lost track of time. Lost track of everything but the wet, alternating caress of fingers, of tongue, of sweet, sucking kisses pressed so intimately against him, and slow, firm strokes to his cock. He heard Hajime murmuring to him but couldn’t make out the words over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears.

There was an ache in his back from being arched for so long. A winding pressure grew in his stomach and Tooru couldn't help the increasingly frantic rocking of his hips. He dropped his hand down to his cock, covering Iwaizumi’s with his own, urging him to stroke faster. A thumb dragged over his slit, circling the dark head and pressing beneath the crown until he groaned.

“Please. Please,” he panted. “I can’t— I need more… please, Hajime…”

“Come for me, Tooru. Just like this.” His voice was a sweet, hungry purr, and then suddenly fingers were pushed deep, kneading against Oikawa’s prostate, and a wet mouth was sucking at his tight balls. The hand on his cock pumped faster, even as his own dropped away to clutch at the sheets.

“Oh, god!” he choked out, spilling across Iwaizumi’s hand and the bedding in a hot spurt of white that left him rolling his eyes back and pushing his hips into the air like an invitation.

He was still shuddering and gasping when Iwaizumi sat up and pulled his fingers out with a thick squelching sound. A feather-light kiss to his hole had him whimpering, even as he ached for more. He felt so utterly empty and unsatisfied, despite coming harder than he had in a long time.

“Hajime…”

“I'm right here,” he whispered, leaning over Oikawa and circling his arms around his waist. He pressed up against his ass, letting Oikawa feel how hard he was. “Fuck, you’re so good, Tooru.”

“Want you.” He swallowed around the dry lump in his throat and licked his lips. “I want you inside, Iwa-chan.”

“I want that too,” Iwaizumi stroked his side and nuzzled his neck. It was gentler than he had been before. “Mm. Do you want it like this or on your back?”

“Just like this. Please. Don't make me wait.”

Iwaizumi smiled in spite of himself. “Haven't we already waited too long?”

“Years too long,” he agreed, offering a smile of his own. It was real and kind and beautiful.

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his temple, sighing out a soft breath. He didn't say the words that he wanted to say. Not yet.

He wasn't sure that either of them were ready for that.

So instead he shucked the rest of his clothing to the floor and rolled on a condom, gritting his teeth as he slicked himself with lube. He wasn't going to last long and that was a pity. He wasn't sure that Oikawa would be able to take a third round.

Hell, as wrecked as he already was, he wasn't sure that Oikawa was going to be able to take a second round—though if he treated sex like volleyball, that wouldn't stop him from trying.

“You're sure?” Iwaizumi asked, stroking Oikawa’s lower back, thumbs pressing into the divots above his ass, palm sweeping over the curve of his spine. “I don't have to finish this wa—”

“I want you to. I  _ need _ you to,” he shook his head. “Please.”

Iwaizumi nodded, remembered that Oikawa couldn’t see him, and murmured his agreement before pushing inside. It tore a groan from Oikawa’s lips that had Iwaizumi freezing and asking, “Are you oka—”

“Don't stop!” he wailed, shoving backwards until he was fully impaled on Iwa-chan’s cock. It pressed deep inside, filling him until the empty ache of before was a distant memory, replaced with a warm stretch and thick pressure. 

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi grabbed his hips, forcing him to remain still. “Fuck… I'm gonna come if you don't hold still.”

“That would be okay,” he said, looking over his shoulder with a small, sweet smile. “I like that you're close because of me.”

“More than close,” he admitted, kissing his shoulder. Sliding a hand around Oikawa’s waist, he palmed his half-soft cock and loosely jerked him until he was firm and whimpering. Iwaizumi shuddered with the tension that it took to hold himself back, giving micro-thrusts into the tight, clenching body beneath him.

“Iwa-chan… don't hold back.”

Iwaizumi didn't. 

He didn't last long either. Almost embarrassingly quickly, Iwaizumi came after just a few thrusts into Oikawa. He was warm and writhing, entirely too perfect, too much to resist. It caught Iwaizumi off-guard, stole his breath away and made him rear back with a choked cry. And Tooru, that bastard, milked him with muscles that no one should have that much control over, until he was the one half-sobbing, “Too much, fuck, too much.”

When he had caught his breath, Iwaizumi sat back on his knees, pulling Oikawa with him to sit straddling his thighs. He was still mostly hard inside of him and the new angle made Oikawa gasp. Iwaizumi held him tight, pressing his cheek against his shoulders.

“Did you come again?” he asked softly, drifting a hand down between Oikawa legs.

“N-No.” He leaned back against Iwaizumi, as that strong hand took hold of his cock again. “Hajime, please, I can't…”

“I know,” he whispered. “I won't tease.”

Using slow, gentle strokes, he coaxed a deep, shuddering orgasm from his lover. It made him tighten up around Iwaizumi’s cock, drew near-pained groans from them both, until Oikawa finally sagged against Iwaizumi, breathless and wrung out.

Iwaizumi wasn't in much better condition. He ran his hand—the one that wasn't covered in lube and come—through Tooru’s hair, sighing heavily against his pale skin. He kissed the nape of his neck and pushed Oikawa’s taller frame up and off of his lap, cock slipping out with a final, over sensitive drag.

Whining—as much out of habit as exhaustion—Oikawa let himself be prodded and manipulated into a curled position on the bed. He hugged a pillow to his chest and watched Iwaizumi stumble out of bed and into the apartment’s tiny bathroom. He smiled to himself and tried not to regret all of the years they'd wasted.

“Whatever you're thinking about so hard,” Iwaizumi said when he returned, cleaned up and carrying a damp cloth, “stop it.”

“Iwa-chan knows me so well?” he teased, letting Iwaizumi dutifully clean him up.

“Are we back to this?” he sighed, sounding tired. “Tooru, do me a favor. Stop with your bullshit. At least in our bed.”

Oikawa’s eyes went serious. Soft. “Our?”

“Well, obviously. Although you're going to have to get a bigger bed if we're going to keep doing it here.”

Laughing quietly, Oikawa sat up and slipped his hand behind Iwa-chan’s neck so that he could draw him down for a kiss. It was gentle and tasted of mint mouthwash.

“What if…  _ we _ got a bigger bed... to go in  _ our _ place?” he asked, tracing his thumb over Iwaizumi’s jaw. “My lease is up in a few months. Yours is too, right?”

It was. He sighed, nodding, and tried not to let Oikawa see how much he liked the idea. He'd be utterly impossible if he knew just how badly Iwaizumi wanted it. 

Tooru wanted it too. That much was clear from his face. It was strangely open and honest, his smile gentle and almost… shy.

“Iwa-chan, do you want to live with me?” he asked without sounding coy or clever. 

Iwaizumi kissed him. “I think I'd like that.”

“Me too. I… I don’t want to waste any more time together.”

“Is that what you were thinking?” Iwaizumi made Oikawa scoot over so that they could both lay in bed, though it was a tight fit and there was no escaping the wet spot. He wasn’t surprised to find that he was the one who ended up on top of it with Oikawa draped over him. “That we’ve wasted time?”

Oikawa didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. His silence and the clouded expression on his face was enough to tell Iwaizumi exactly what he’d been thinking.

“I’ve been in a relationship with you for more than half our lives,” he said. “We haven’t wasted anything. Not the things that count.”

“No?”

“No.” He took Oikawa’s hand in his, laid it over his heart. “This has always been yours, idiot. I know you know it, because why would I put up with you otherwise? If the only thing we’ve been missing is sex, then we’re doing better than a lot of other people.”

“Hajime…” Oikawa looked at him with a smile, touched. And then, because he had to, he added, “That was almost romantic.”

Rather than cuffing him on the back of the head—his arm was trapped beneath Oikawa anyway—Iwaizumi kissed his forehead. “Don’t get used to it.”

Oikawa settled back down, tucking his head beneath Iwa-chan’s chin. He laced their fingers together over his heart, feeling the strong beat and thinking about all Iwaizumi had said. What he didn't say. Didn't need to say, because Oikawa had always been able to read between the things he did. 

He considered that with a wince. Maybe he couldn't read Iwa-chan as well as he'd thought, if it had taken them so long to get their act together.

So he decided to say it for the both of them.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first IwaOi fic, so I hope you enjoyed it—I definitely want to write more of them in the future.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [@crown-of-winterthorne](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
